This invention relates generally to sound monitoring methods, systems and devices useful in the home to enhance personal safety and to provide health monitoring. Hazards people try to avoid at their homes and workplaces include damaging fires and unwanted intruders such as burglars. These hazards cannot always be avoided, but damage from them can be limited if prompt notification is given when they occur. At least one embodiment of this invention relates more particularly to methods, systems and devices that provide an enhanced alarm and means of waking children and the hearing impaired including the elderly in response to an emergency such as a fire. In other embodiments the invention provides safety and security monitoring and in yet other embodiments the invention provides health monitoring for a large number of chronic diseases. Each of these areas, including systems using a personal computer, is discussed below.